Cold One
Deep in the subterranean caverns beneath the mountains of the world live the remnants of a mighty reptilian dynasty. At the dawn of time, their animal forebearers ruled the planet and from them evolved the reptilian races of Lizardmen and Troglodytes. With the arrival of the Slann, the climate became warmer and the sunlight stronger, conditions which drove the reptilian races into the deepest caverns below ground. As well as the semi-intelligent races or reptiles, numerous primitive reptilian creatures sought refuge below ground. Collectively, these creatures are known as Cold Ones. There are many types of Cold Ones, fulfilling the function of cattle, workhorses, and fighting beasts of the Lizardmen. Some species of Cold One have been brought above ground and nurtured by other races who would like to use them as beasts of war. However, few warm-blooded creatures can stand the overpowering and nauseous odour they exude. The common riding Cold One, equivalent to the horse, is temperamental and requires great skill on the part of its rider. They are powerful creatures, but rather dim-witted and, consequently, easily confused. In battle, they are inclined to be indolent until they have tasted blood, needing to be goaded into their first action. Physique The term 'Cold Ones' encompasses all types of giant subterranean reptile used by the Lizardmen. Some varieties are also used by Slann and Dark Elves. The Cold One riding animal described here is a bipedal reptile. These creatures are over 10 feet tall and carnivorous. Some placid species of Cold One eat fungus and are quadrupedal giants, measuring up to a hundred feet long. However, these are not creatures of war. Alignment Neutral. Psychological Traits Cold Ones cause fear in all creatures under 10 feet tall. They are also subject to stupidity until they make their first attack. They will not fight unless goaded into doing so by their riders (requiring a Ld test). Once motivated to make their first attack, if no enemy is within sight or reasonable attack range, they will turn on the nearest creature they can find, likely their allies. Special Rules Like other reptilians, Cold Ones have a tough skin that counts as one point of armour. Cold Ones possess a bite and a stomp attack. Their reptilian jaw muscles are so developed that they are able to ignore 2 armour points when they bite. Like the Troglodyte, Cold Ones produce a stench that is so foul that enemies in combat with them are penalized -10% to their WS. Other reptiles are unaffected by the odour, just as the Cold Ones are unaffected by the stench of Troglodytes. Unless goaded into attacking reptilians, Cold Ones normally never confront other reptiles, due to recognising their smell. Warm-blooded creatures are almost never recognised as friendly and, therefore, can't ride Cold Ones, with the exception of Dark Elf Cold One riders, who go to the lengths of covering themselves in Troglodyte scent and skins, chemically burning out their senses of smell and taste to withstand its potency. Category:Rules Category:Bestiary